The present disclosure relates generally to computerized social networks. In particular, social networks that include systems and methods for verification of user connections to a target entity such as another user or corporation through a series of one or more intermediate entities, and for generating a graph of connections from the user to the target entity, are described.
Social media platforms have become a staple in on-line interactions. The rise of platforms such as Facebook® and LinkedIn® offer a virtual means for people to network, both for business purposes as well as entertainment and personal connections. Such platforms have become ubiquitous to the point where persons of all walks of life now use at least one, and often multiple, social media platforms. In the case of high profile users such as celebrities, politicians, musicians, actors, etc., private users may be interested to know how connected they are to such high profile users for entertainment and/or, in the case of business dealings, to further professional and business goals.
Known social networking platforms are not entirely satisfactory for these ranges of applications. For example, existing social networking platforms typically allow users to enter personal information and then identify contacts with whom to connect. The designated contacts are typically notified of the connection request, and can decide whether to allow the connection, or reject it. Screening or vetting of a potential connection request is limited solely to the request recipient deciding whether to allow it. For connections that the recipient does not know personally, which often comprise the bulk of social media connections, the recipient only has what profile data is available on the user to rely upon in deciding whether to connect. There is no more reliable method for ascertaining the user's truthfulness.
In addition, conventional social media platforms typically do not provide significant information about connections of connections. Some platforms indicate what level of connectedness a user has to potential contacts or other target entities, e.g. first degree for direct connections, second degree for connections of direct connections, etc. However, these platforms typically do not provide a means by which a user can see the connection path to a given target entity. In certain contexts, such as business dealings, or even for fun discussions with friends, specific connection information for chains of connections would be valuable information, allowing a user to know specifically who to contact to further interests towards a target entity.
Thus, there exists a need for social media platforms that improve upon and advance the design of known social media platforms. Examples of new and useful social media platform systems and methods relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.